Electrical cords extending from power tools and the like have a male plug end which is receivally connected in a female receptacle on an extension cord or in a wall outlet. In construction and the like it is not uncommon for a tool operator to move extensively on a job site. This movement loosens the plug connection with the receptacle on the extension cord or outlet, until the tool becomes disconnected. Not only is such disconnection frustrating, but also requires additional time to reconnect the plug. Wear and tear on the plug and receptacle is also increased in such circumstances.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved cord connection system which maintains the connection of a plug in a receptacle against axial forces applied to the plug or receptacle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cord connection system which is simple and quick to connect and disconnect.
A further object is to provide a cord connection system which may be attached to existing tools and outlets or junction boxes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cord connection system which is economical to manufacture and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.